McKinley SpHigh School
by Sea24star
Summary: Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant go on their first mission- to stop crime in Lima, Ohio. They enroll at McKinley High to get inside information, and are recruited into the Glee Club. And, of course, craziness ensues. Post GG4 and Glee Season 2.
1. Introduction Prologue

_**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction! I hope that you like it! I'm sorry if I don't post often enough for you, but I promise to post the entire story at some point. By the way, I don't own the rights to **_**Gallagher Girls _or_ Glee_. They were not my ideas and neither were the characters or any plot from the shows that may be mentioned as backstory. However, this story is all mine. If the first couple of chapters aren't interesting enough and spend too much time on recap, it'll definitely become more exciting in later chapters. To let you know what you'll have to loook forward to, here's an excerpt from the climax! Enjoy! XD_**

**Excerpt From The Climax**

Cammie walked through the door, suddenly assaulted by the blaring music, low lighting of a house party, and the stench of alcohol.

"Cammie, have a beer," Puck said, holding out a red cup.

"No way! I don't drink," Cammie yelled over the loud Ke$ha song.

"Come on, it's fun," Grant called out from across the room where he was grinding against Brittany.

"No!"

"Guys, leave her alone," Finn said, stopping the other boys from trying to get Cammie to drink. "Would you like Dr. Pepper instead?"

"Sure," Cammie, said, taking the cup from Finn. She cautiously sniffed at it. It was definitely Dr. Pepper. Cammie took a sip, and the soda fizzled on her tongue. It tasted normal, too. She looked around, and headed over to the couch where Bex was sitting, staring daggers at Brittany.

"Hey," Cammie said. She looked around, enjoying the party. Liz and Jonas were sitting at a table and discussing advanced physics- in Mandarin. Artie, Sam, and Mike Chang were all drunkenly yelling at the football game they were watching, and Finn was quietly watching next to them. Being as he had offered her the Dr. Pepper, Cammie assumed that he, too, didn't drink. Quinn and Santana were drunkenly yelling at each other.

"You're a total whore. Can't you choose which guy you want to date? You've dated practically all of the guys in the Glee Club," Santana said.

"Yeah, well at least I haven't slept with all of them," Quinn retorted.

Macey and Puck were arm wrestling, and Macey was letting him win (in like, five minutes. Right now they were in the middle). It was obvious that Puck had been drinking something stronger than the beer he'd offered Cammie. Cammie couldn't tell whether Macey had been drinking. Tina and Mercedes were laughing at nothing. Kurt and Blaine were making out in a corner.

"I'm Harry Potter," Blaine slurred when he and Kurt came up for air. "My best friend is Ron Wee-zee, and I escaped Lord Vollemord, and I destroyed the Zefron horcrux. And it was totally awesome."

"No you're not," Kurt, clearly sober, said, puzzled. He knew that Blaine was totally wasted, but he hadn't expected this.

"Why not?" Blaine asked

Kurt had to say something that would make sense to Blaine's skewed state of logic. "Because Harry Potter is straight."

"Oh, yeah, huh?" They went back to kissing.

Half of her Dr. Pepper was gone when Cammie realized that something was wrong. Her brain was all… fuzzy. _Maybe I need more caffeine to wake me up_, Cammie thought, and she took another sip of her Dr. Pepper. Her vision clouded. After another sip, she could feel the kidnappers from the circle as they pressed upon her, trying to drag her into the van. She could see Zach in the distance. She lashed out against the kidnappers, screaming for Zach. But Zach didn't turn around. He was walking away, fading into the distance.

"Zach! Zach, make them stop!" Cammie yelled, flailing wildly.

Bex looked at Cammie. What was going on? They'd been talking on the couch when Cammie had suddenly gone quiet and limp, and now this? Bex rushed to the stereo and turned off the music, as Liz and Macey rushed over to try to quiet Cammie. Everyone (except Grant and Brittany, who were now making out) was staring at Cammie, who was still shrieking and struggling against her imaginary captors.

Bex turned to the group. "Who put the roofies in Cammie's drink?" No one spoke up. "Finn, you gave it to her. What did you put in it?"

"Nothing," Finn said, incredulous.

"You drugged her?" Sam said. "That's so not cool, dude."

"I didn't, I swear."

"He's telling the truth," Kurt said. "Come on, guys. We all know that Finn doesn't drink and wouldn't do something like this." Everyone nodded. "But Puck would."

"I didn't do it," Puck said. "Sure, I drink and occasionally do drugs. But to drug someone who doesn't even drink and I'm not interested in?" He scoffed.

"So who did?" Bex's question was met with silence. "Guys, this is a time for honesty. If anyone did this, they need to 'fess up _now_." Still no answer. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. She turned to Liz and Macey, who had managed to quiet Cammie, "How do they know where she is?"

"Who?" Jonas asked, but he was ignored.

Macey shrugged. Liz replied with a quiet, "I don't know," as she searched her huge brain, trying to find an answer.

"Who?" Jonas asked again.

"The Circle," Macey said, to shut him up. This got Grant to look up. The color left Jonas' face.

"The Circle is here?" Grant asked.

"How?" Jonas asked.

Cammie mumbled something.

"What was that, Cammie?" Liz asked.

"Zach."


	2. Zhen de ma?

_**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry about all of the changes, and don't worry the chapters that I posted are coming back, just better and with other chapters mixed in. Sorry about the wait!**_

**Chapter 1- Zhen De Ma? (Really?)**

The grand hall of the Gallagher Academy mansion was always filled with the chatter of the girls.

At noon on the first day back to school, Cammie walked into the Grand Hall of the Gallagher Academy behind Bex, her stomach grumbling. "Why did I skip breakfast?" she moaned.

Liz pointed up at the sign that read _Chinese- Mandarin_ and said, "Zhong wen."

"Wo wei shen me mei chi zao fan?" Cammie corrected herself.

"Ni zhao le wo men," Bex replied, with no hint of her British accent showing.

Of course, Bex was right (she had been looking for them), but Cammie just shrugged as she grabbed her lunch.

Macey, still somewhat new at speaking different languages all the time, switched to English, "And you were waiting to hear from Zach." Trust Macey, the resident Boy-Expert to realize that Cammie had been waiting to hear from Zach. She hadn't heard from him since the end of last year when she'd told him that she couldn't run away with him.

Bex turned to Cammie, "Zhen de ma?"

Cammie nodded as she took her seat at the table where the rest of the Seniors were sitting.

"Wo ting shuo," Cammie heard Tina say, and she automatically tuned out. Tina had heard a lot of things, and as a third-generation gossip-columnist-spy, many of the things she'd heard were wrong. Although some of her crazy theories held some truth, Cammie had learned it was better to wait and find out than to listen to Tina's theories as if they held any truth.

However, it was evident that Eva Alvarez hadn't learned this lesson, because she responded, "Ni ting shuo she me ma?"

"Wo ting shuo CIA-men xiang wo men qu e-hai-e-zhou," Tina said proudly. Cammie laughed. She knew that now that they were seniors, the CIA would start sending them on low-risk assignments, but it was absolutely ridiculous that the CIA would want them in Ohio.

But Tina didn't get a chance to elaborate because a boy who could have been Brad Pitt's body double walked through the doors, and all of the girls (except Macey, Cammie, and Liz) turned to gawk at him. "Hey, girls," Grant said as he entered the hall and took the seat between Bex and Tina.

The boy with glasses who followed Grant in didn't receive the reception that he had. However, Jonas seemed to take no note of this fact and slid into the seat next to Liz, with whom he started a conversation (in Mandarin) about particle physics.

"Grant, Wei shen me ni zai zher?" Mick Morrison asked, which was a very good question being as it had been almost two years since he'd last been in the mansion.

"We're here to be debriefed for a mission," he said.

"Is the CIA sending you to Ohio, too?" Tina asked, causing Grant to look at her like she was crazy.

Grant tried to return the conversation to normal, "So how are you girls?"

There was a chorus of "Hao le"'s and "yi dian-dian"'s, but Bex didn't respond, instead choosing to stab her peas with her fork. Grant turned to her, "And how's my British Bombshell?"

Bex giggled and flipped her hair in a way that wasn't taught in P&E, "I'm brilliant."

"Wo yi wei Bex hen cong ming," Macey whispered to Cammie, implying that the way that Bex was acting was an insult to intelligent people.

"Ta hen cong ming, dan shi…" Cammie responded, but trailed off. Bex was smart, but at the same time, when it came to Grant, she could be rather dumb.

"Grant, Zach zai na li?" Cammie asked. Grant would probably know where Zach was. After all, they were best friends. They went to the same school. They were both… Well, Grant would probably know.

"Wo bu zhi dao le," Grant shrugged and turned the conversation back to the girls who were fawning over him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they'd all returned to their dorm from their afternoon classes, Bex said, "Grant is so-" But Liz cut her off.<p>

"Macey needs to practice her Mandarin," she said.

Bex groaned, but started the sentence over in Chinese. "Grant you shuai you ku you cong ming you…"

"Liz, I don't need to practice my Mandarin," Macey said. "And Bex, none of us want to hear about how handsome, cool, and smart you think Grant is. And Cammie, stop moping about how you haven't seen Zach all summer. Either you'll see him again or you won't, but there's no use worrying about it. He's not worth it."


End file.
